Lady in blue
by Skovko
Summary: Everytime they come through this town, Randy has noticed a lady in blue in the audience. He can't seem to get her off his mind and when she's suddenly right in front of him, he can't let her go.


Randy locked eyes with her as the referee raised his hand in victory. There she was again. His lady in blue. To be fair, she wasn't his. To be honest, he had absolutely no clue who she was. She was just always there whenever they rolled into this town, always wearing blue that matched her ocean blue eyes. How he wanted to swim in her ocean. He would even let her drown him in it if that's what it took to be close to her.

He rolled out of the ring, his eyes locked tight on her for as long as he could, until he finally had to turn around and walk up the ramp. On top of the ramp he turned around again to give his signature pose. He searched the spot where she had been just ten seconds earlier but she was gone. He had lost her again. His lady in blue had been swept away by the wind.

He made his way to the locker room where he showered and changed. He wasn't in the mood for small talk so he quickly escaped unseen out of the building. He tossed his bag into the car before getting in himself and starting up the engine.

He growled lowly as Limp Bizkit's version of "Blue Eyes" started on the radio. How fitting it was now when all he could think about was her blue eyes. It wasn't like him to be so caught up about a woman he hadn't even spoken to. There was just something about her, the way she always stared so intensely at him, that made him want her.

He parked the car and pulled his bag out before crossing the parking lot to enter the hotel. The second he stepped foot in the lobby, he caught a glimpse of blue stepping into an elevator. His heart raced and he sprinted towards it, throwing himself into it just as the doors were closing.

His blue eyes met hers and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He had found her at last. None of them spoke. He just stared at her before moving close, placing his hands on her hips and bowing his head down to meet her lips. It felt like time stood still as he felt her tongue against his and heard her low moaning. They were both brought back to reality by the sound of the elevator doors opening. He smirked at her and reached his hand out and he felt more happy than ever when she placed her hand in his and allowed him to escort her to his room.

The second they were inside his room, his lips found hers again in another heated kiss. He felt like being swept away by waves, slowly being pulled out into the ocean by a stream that he couldn't fight against.

"I'm sorry, I don't normally act like this," he mumbled as he moved them towards the bed. "I don't even know your name."  
"Azura," she said.

Even her voice sounded like nature was calling for him to come home.

"Azura," he repeated. "Most beautiful name I've ever heard."

He slipped the straps from her dress down her arms and just a second later the dress pooled around her feet. He was surprised as he looked down and saw she wasn't wearing any underwear. There she was, his lady in blue, now his naked goddess of the ocean, and she was all his for the taking.

"I want you so bad," he said before finding her lips again.

Her fingers worked on his clothes, pulling piece by piece off him, until he was just as naked as she was. He finally got them both down on the bed, his hand immetiately going in between her legs, his fingers pushing inside her to feel how wet she was. His ocean lady indeed. He smirked against her lips before pulling out his fingers and rolling on top of her. He couldn't wait anymore. She had been out of reach for so long, so damn close and yet so far away, but now she was here, under him, with him, and he was ready to dive in.

He pushed in slow, hearing how she lowly moaned the further in he got. He could drown in her noises everyday if she would let him. His lips connected to every free spot of her skin they could reach while his fingers roamed further down to touch her thighs, pulling her legs closer, wanting her to lock him down tight between them. It wasn't like him to take it this slow, quick and hard was more his style, but he couldn't do as he normally did. Not with her. He finally had her and he wanted it to last for as long as possible.

She moaned and writhed under him, her fingernails scraping on his scalp. She thrust upwards to meet his movements, crying out in ecstacy just a few minutes later. He had never heard anything that beautiful, like a siren's song. He kept thrusting through her singing cries, not ready to let himself go anytime soon. He was gonna make this siren sing as many times as he could. He heard her song five times before he allowed himself to be taken with her to sea and drowned in her arms.

He had a warm feeling inside as he fell asleep with her in his arms. His beautiful lady in blue. He had waited so long for her.

The warm feeling had turned cold as he woke up alone next morning. She was gone, flown away with the wind, carried to sea, somewhere far away and he had no clue where. All he had was her name and the memory of her ocean eyes. His lady in blue. He would never stop searching for her whenever he would come through this town.


End file.
